Gracias por ser como eres
by Chica de rojo
Summary: Me mintio,engaño y traiciono .Pero si no hubiera sido por ti nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de como es el.. Lose mal summary... entren y lean


-Hola-dice una muchacha de cabello azul oscuro con unos orbes de color miel se llama Kisara

-Hola denuevo,mis fans-dice un rubio con ojos marrones se llama Yuki

-Oye aqui nadie es tu fan-dice un peliazul con unos hermosos ojos grises se llama Natsu

-Si tiene razon-dice una pelinegra de ojos verdes se llama nicol

-Bueno esta historia esta inspirada en un mal momento que pase-dice Kisara con la cabeza agachada-Por algo asi esque no pude actualizar,entiendanme no me encontraba bien emocionalmente ademas eso mas los examenes se mezclo espero lo entiendan-se cubre el rostro con sus manos

-En verdad porque no me dejaron partirle la cara-dice yuki cruzado de brazos

-Tranquila si?-dice Natsu poniendose del tamaño de Kisara y sobandole la cabeza a lo cual ella se sonroja

-Etto... -Dice Kisara jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente

-Ya no queremos escena de romance-dice yuki

-Oye dejalos-dice Nicol

-Bueno ya mejor empezamos-dice Kisara

-Bueno las PPGZ y RRBZ no son nuestros,mas la historia si,ya saben se trata de Kisara que se encontraba en un mal momento,pero ahora esta mejor-dice Natsu

-Hai!-exclama Kisara sonriendo,haciendo sonrojar a Natsu

-Bueno y comienza que sino se ponen melosos-dice yuki

-Oye ya no los molestes-dice Nicol

-Si,si-dice Yuki

-Bueno aca los RRBZ tiene 18 años y las PPGZ tienen 17 años y sin mas na na na na na-dice nicol cantando alegremente-y nuevamente la cuidad es salvada gracias a las chicas super poderosas-se pone a correr como loca por el lugar

Yuki,Natsuy Kisara miraron raro a Nicol

Bueno mejor comenzemos..

Se podia ver una oscura habitacion,las cortinas cerradas,ropa tirada por todos lados y un bulto en la bulto era cubierto por la manta parecia moverse y de pronto se quito la manta de encima,aun no se veia su color de cabellera,solo se veia que era ser una muchacha se acerco delicadamente a las cortinas,y las abrio dejando ver su cabellera rubia que permanecia algo despeinada y su maquillaje estaba todo desecho ademas parecia que habia llorado toda la noche

-Porque lo hiciste...-Dice la rubia mientras derrama una lagrima y se mete al baño con un traje en la mano

Luego de unos minutos la rubia salio vestida con un pantalon negro que dejaba ver lo largo que eran sus piernas ademas usaba una bluza de tirantes color azul y unos convers blancos

Se coloco frente al espejo

-No quiero ser como antes todo me recuerda...a el...-dice la rubia mientras se dejaba el cabello suelto y miraba una foto donde se encontraba ella abrazada a un rubio,la muchacha sonrio con amargura y oculto la foto,bajo las escaleras y vio a una peliroja que se encontraba leyendo un libro ademas estaba una azabache que estaba comiendo

-Burbuja,estas mejor?-dijo la pelirroja a lo cual la rubia no contesto y solo se limito a sentarse

-Si quieres puedo ir a romperle la cara-dice la azabache mientras observa detenidamente a la rubia

-No es necesario-dice burbuja parandose de la mesa

-Burbu-dijieron la peliroja y azabache siendo interrumpidas por burbuja

-Bombon,Bellota voy a estar bien-dice burbuja dandoles la espalda

En eso suena el timbre

-Seguro es para ustedes-dice burbuja dice mientras abre la puerta,ve a dos muchachos uno pelirrojo de unos extraños ojos rojos y a un azabache de unos hermosos ojos verdes oscuros

-Hola burbuja-dicen al unisolo

-Hola..-Dice burbuja con un movimiento con la mano

-Donde esta bombon?-dice brick buscando con la mirada ala chica que lo volvia loco

-Esta-dice siendo interrumpida por el azabache

-Y bellota-dice butch cruzando los brazos y mirando disimuladamente a todos los lados

-Estan en la cocina-dice burbuja saliendo de la casa a paso lento,dejando algo aturdidos a los chicos

-Porque estara asi?-dice butch mirando como se alejaba la rubia a paso lento

-Bombon me dijo que,la engaño-dice brick mirando el suelo

-Me gustaria darle su merecido-dice butch apretando los puños

-Hable con bombon y ella me dijo que burbuja no queria hacer nada al respecto-dice brick

 **Con Burbuja**

Se encontraba caminando a paso lento e inconsientemente al parque y se quedo sentada en una banca co la mirada perdida en una fuente,la fuente que se encontraba en el centro del parque,recordaba cuando ella y el se sentaban ahi y se abrazaban;una lagrima delinio su hermoso rostro ella se la limpio con la manga de su camisa y sin darse cuenta alguien estaba parado frente a ella

-Estas Bien burbuja?-dice el muchacho, tenia una cabellera rubia y unos hipnotizantes ojos azules

-Boomer-fue lo unico que dijo antes de abrazarlo fuetemente

-Ya me dijieron que te hizo ese idiota-dice boomer sobando su cabellera delicadamente

-Yo... Crei que era su amiga-dice burbuja mordiendose el labio evitando derramar lagrimas

-No llores por alguien que no merece tus lagrimas-dice boomer mirandola detenidamente

-Gracias por animarme Boomer-dice burbuja abrazandolo y cerrando los parados delicadamente

-Vamos te invito un helado-dice Boomer parandose de la banca y dandold la mano

Se dirigieron a una heladeria,Boomer la hacia reir y ya casi se habia olvidado lo que a la heladeria y se sentaron en una mesa a esperar a la camarera

-Que desean?-dice la camarera

-A mi me da un helado de mora con chispas-dice burbuja

-y ami me da uno de vainilla con chispas-dice boomer

La mesera les trajo los pedidos enseguida,pero cuando estaban comiendo los helados .

Se escucho la campanilla de la heladeria que indicaba que ingresaba un cliente,burbuja se llevo con la sorpresa de que era el...

El que la habia dañado sin saberlo,el que le habia mentido e ilusionado ahi estaba ese ser que aun no sabia si ella odiaba o seguia amando a pesar de todo lo que le hizo

Era un joven rubio de unos ojos ozules claros

-Taka chan-dijo en un susurro que fue oido por boomer

-Quieres que nos vayamos-dijo boomer mirando detenidamente el rostro de burbuja a lo cual ella asintio y se fueron de lugar-Estas bien?-burbuja asintio

Y asi fue por una semana,una maldita semana que el desgraciado de Taka chan se aparecia como si nada como si nada hubiera pasado y ella solo huia,hui lejos de el,Burbuja se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba enamorada de el,no ya no sino estaba enamorada de la persona mas maravillosa del mundo,Boomer,asi es estaba enamorada de el,el se habia portado muy bien con ella y no solo eso esque si no hubiera sido por taka chan,ella se hubiera dado cuenta la buena persona que es boomer

-Burbuja!-!exclama boomer

-Ahh!perdon-dice bubuja moviendo sus brazos

-Bueno que piensas-dice boomer

-Nada-dice burbuja,luego se da cuenta que entra taka chan y se coloca unos asientos mas atras de ella con el celular en la mano observando detalladamente

-Quieres que nos vayamos?-dice boomer señalando la puerta

-No-dice burbuja parandose y dirigiendose en direccion a taka chan

Taka chan,sintio que alguien estaba parado frente el y quito la vista de su celular,observo a la persona que estaba parada frente a el

-Burbuja-dice taka chan parandose

-Idiota-dice burbuja mientras le tira una cachetada

-Pero...yo..-dice tartamudeando Taka chan

-Me mentiste-dice burbuja

-O vamos sabes que es solo diversion-dice taka chan

-Para mi no lo era-dice burbuja

-Pues yo no prometi nada-dice taka chan

-Burbuja...-dice boomer-Vamonos-dice viendo como iban las cosas,aunque mas queria romperle la cara al idiota que solo decia que burbuja era diversion,enverdad tenia una sed de sangre de ese sujeto

-Bueno a lo que viene,eres un idiota!-dice burbuja

-Si es solo eso puedes irte-dice taka chan

-No es solo eso-dice burbuja

-Bueno dilo-dice taka chan impaciente cruzado de brazos

-Gracias,gracias por demostrame que fui una estupida,no,no,fue una estupidez estar enamorada de alguien como tu,y gracias a ti me di cuenta que hay alguien que en verdad me interesa y lo amo,en verdad gracias por ser asi conmigo;aunque al principio me dolio y mucho ademas no comprendia porque me hacias esto y ahora que soy mas conciente me he dado cuenta que eres un idiota y gracias a ti me he dado cuenta que estoy enamorada de Boomer-dice lo ultimo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y girandose a observar a boomer que la miraba con un pequeño sonrojo

-Tu tambien me gustas burbuja,yo no aguantaba que este estupido te hiciera daño y quieres ser mi novia?-dice boomer mirando esperanzado a la rubia que se encontraba algo sonrojada

-Si!-Dice burbuja lanzandose a los brazos de boomer

Luego de ese abrazo se separaron y vieron a taka chan

-Todo acabo y empezo gracias a que me hiciste abrir los ojos-dice burbuja siendo abrazada por boomer

-Y gracias a que fuiste un estupido y no supiste valorar a la mejor mujer del mundo,yo estoy con ella-dice boomer

-Gracias por se como eres-dicen los rubios dejando a un aturdido taka chan

Gracias a alguien que no supo valorar lo que tenia,ahora alguien lo disfruta y aunque ella haiga pasado noches tristes por culpa de ese insencible,Boomer curaria todas sus gracias a Takachan todo acabo y empezo

-*FIN*-


End file.
